Noriana Nature
by Beccollie
Summary: Noriana is the first and only daughter of Mother Nature. Every generation, the first daughter of one of the descendants of the original Mother Nature becomes a Guardian of Nature. This is how the movie would've gone with my character. Will a certain winter spirit fall in love with this wild child? What's her dark secret? And how is Pitch involved in it?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey, guys! I hope you like this new story I'm writing about. It's about this girl named Noriana Nature and she controls all the aspects of nature on Earth, especially the weather. Just to be clear, Noriana is already a Guardian. There's going to be some Portugese in this story too, so if you want the translation they're at the bottom of this page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shina, let's go! It's time for bed!" I called as I swung from one vine to the next in the Amazon Rainforest. You are probably wondering who I am, so allow me to introduce myself. My name's Noriana Nature and I'm Mother Nature's daughter, but I'm her youngest child. She has, well, had five children; Gale (spirit of the wind), Ashton (spirit of fire), Terence (spirit of earth or rock) and Oscar (spirit of water). My dad died before I was born, but from what my mom told me, he was a kind, gentle, caring, sweet, strong, determined and brave. You might be wondering who Shina is, so let me explain. She's my brown baby bunny rabbit and she's the only family I've got left; I got her from the Easter Bunny as a gift in commemoration of turning into a Guardian.

Anyways, it's been a long day of work considering its springtime here in Brazil and in a few minutes, it would be sunset where I have to set the sun. I landed on a branch in a crouching position and Shina hopped down from the top of the mango tree onto my bare shoulders. "Let's go home, now." I said and I flew back over to our tree house in the jungle. After about 2 minutes, I landed on the boardwalk and climbed up a ladder to the top of our tree house, where it sits just under the top of the tallest tree in the canopy level of the rainforest. Once I reached the top of the tree, I brought my right arm up to the top of my head and motioned for the sun to set in the west, and with my left hand, I made swirling motions as colors of purple, red, gold and blue appeared across the sky. After about an hour of doing this, I pulled my cone shell out and blew as hard as my lungs could go and I climbed back down to my tree house where Shina was waiting for me to arrive.

"(1) Ta na hora de dormir," I shouted and the daytime animals all started to head for their burrows, holes or wherever they went to sleep. Quickly, I walked back to my bamboo hut and headed off into the Control Room where a huge Globe, just like North's Globe, stood in the middle of the room with pictures of certain areas around the world. I checked off my Checklist to make sure everything was going accordingly:

Poles still freezing cold. Check.

Deserts still hot. Check.

No seismic activity. Check.

I made sure everything was in tiptop shape around the world on my to-do list. Yawning loudly, I speed walked over to my large green fluffy sofa in the large living room and jumped onto it face first to sleep for a few hours.

**A Few Hours Later….**

I awoke to Shina shoving me awake. I gave her an exasperated look, but I got up anyways to go see what's bugging her this time. Nervously, Shina hopped over to my globe and pointed to Petersburg, Russia; I tapped on the blinking light of Petersburg and a screen popped up displaying an unusual type of frost spreading throughout the city causing havoc amongst the city dwellers. The image of a tall, white haired, staff wielding boy flying around the city laughing joyfully and I rolled my dark blue eyes in exasperation at the familiar boy, Jack Frost. Oh, boy. This is going to lead to trouble.

"Should I intervene or should I go back to sleeping?" I asked thoughtfully and Shina crossed her arms across her chest sending me a 'Really? Do you have to ask?' look. I sighed, picked Shina up in my arms and flew towards Russia to confront the nuisance.

I picked up a strong wind current and a tear slid down my tanned cheek in nostalgia, but I wiped it off my face as I continued flying. In the distance, I saw the familiar silhouette of Jack Frost flying away from Petersburg to Burgess, so I followed him. After a while though, I lost track of Jack, so I decided to just walk around town for a while until my enhanced hearing caught the sound of children screaming attracted my attention. My eyes widened in horror at the sight of a little boy on his sled sliding at about 30 m/h in the busy streets with Jack Frost creating more ice for him to slide over. Shina and I were standing next to a statue in the middle of a park, when suddenly the boy on the sled flew off the ground and came hurtling towards our statue. Just when I was about to catch him, he crashed into the base of the statue and he got up shouting in excitement about how amazing that was, but just then a couch crashed and knocked him to the ground. I gasped in horror, which soon turned to relief when he popped back up with his tooth in his hand. I smiled. _Looks like someone's going to be visited by the Tooth Fairy tonight._

Shina and I giggled at the sight of Jack Frost shouting in frustration at the fact that everyone was talking about the Tooth Fairy instead of him. Quickly, I melted all of the ice and frost on the road that Jack caused, but by that time, night had already fallen. I sighed contentedly and went to go look for Jack Frost.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue it? Please let me know what you guys think. Oh, and I'm sorry there wasn't really a lot of dialogue.**

**(1) It's time to sleep!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Jack Frost

**Sorry for not updating this in the past couple of days, butI've been really busy with spending time with my family this Thanksgiving. I hope you guys like this new chapter and I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and commenting on this story. It really encourages me to continue, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Rise Of The Guardians except for this story and my OC characters. Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

I saw him leaping into a dark alley, so I followed him with Shina hopping silently right behind me as I quietly flew over to the dark alley, but at once, my instincts told me something was amiss. We hid in the shadows and trashcans of the alley as we watched Jack Frost pad cautiously with his wooden staff held out in front of him for defense.

"Hello, mate," An all too familiar Australian accent called. Jack whirled around towards a furry figure leaning against a brick wall. Shina was about to run over to her dad, but I stopped with a stern glare and she immediately stayed put. Suddenly, Bunnymund stepped into the little light from moon in this dark alley inspecting his boomerang casually.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunny asked calmly and I instantly remembered that cold day. That was one of the worst snow days ever produced since the Ice Ages! Jack stared at Bunny with a shocked face and he replaced it with a lopsided grin as he leaned on his staff.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about _that, _are you?" Jack asked in disbelief and I glared at him. What kind of question is that? Of course, he'd be mad, I was pretty angry especially since it took me awhile to actually fix his temperamental blizzard.

"Yes, but this is about something else," Bunny answered with his green eyes narrowed as he pointed his boomerang at Jack. I was suddenly curious. "Oh, and Shina I know you're there. Ya don't have to hide from your dad," Bunny said and I froze in one instant. Shina looked at me nervously and I nodded for her to go while I stayed.

Shina hopped out of her hiding place and she grew from 2 feet tall up to 4 feet tall as she ran over to Bunny with a happy grin on her smile.

"Hi'ya daddy!" Shina exclaimed happily in her Australian accent, as she ran into her father's outstretched arms. Bunny gladly accepted her into his arms and he gave her a smug look.

"If you're here, then I'm pretty sure that Little Red is here too. Am I right?" Bunny asked and I froze.

"W-What? No, no, no, no, no! Nori had to stay home. She-She's not feelin' too good lately. She's definitely not here," Shina lied in a slightly high and nervous voice. I mentally face palmed at how horrible she is at lying.

"You're a terrible liar," Bunny deadpanned and everything went completely silent. I released a heavy sigh as I stepped out from behind the trashcans with my arms crossed against my chest and I glared at Shina.

"You really need to work on that," I scolded and she giggled nervously. I rolled my eyes at her and sent Bunny a forced smile. "Nice to see you again, Bunny," I said politely and he smirked at something behind me.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet, Noriana Nature. Better known as Mother Nature," Bunny introduced him to me and his jaw dropped. My stomach started to do a funny dance as Jack stared at me from head to toe, but I was doing pretty much the same thing to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked uneasily and Jack shook his head as if trying to snap out of some sort of trance.

"N-Nothing it's just that I thought Mother Nature would be older," Jack stammered and a blue blush crept up onto his face, as the air suddenly got colder. I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Oh, please. I thought you'd be older Old Man Winter," I teased as I turned around to see both giant rabbits trying to hold in their laughter.

"Fellas," Bunny called and yetis appeared out of nowhere grabbing Jack by the back of his blue hooded sweater. Before I could react, a yeti grabbed my arm and stuffed me into a brown sack and Jack Frost was dumped on top of me.

"Ow!" I shouted in pain as he hit me in the stomach. Jack struggled to rip the sack, but as he continued to do this, he kept on elbowing and kicking me all over the place. Suddenly, we were tossed into some magic portal and as we fell, we screamed as if there was no tomorrow and Jack even covered his ears in pain from all of my screaming.

_Boof! _The bag crashed into the ground and we managed to fall out of the bag a little bit, but I ended up on the floor with Jack on top of my chest. I groaned in pain as I glared at Jack considering he was crushing a very sensitive part of my chest. When our eyes locked, he blushed furiously and the room became extremely cold as Jack scrambled off my chest and out of the bag with his staff in hand. At least he helped me up to my aching feet, but that didn't help the red blush on my cheek and the sound of laughter ringing throughout the room.

"Ah, Jack Frost, Nori Nature! It's good to see you again!" North exclaimed happily with his long white beard swishing around as he talked. "I hope the Yetis treated you well." North added in his thick Russian accent. I glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yeah I love being shoved into a sack with a girl screaming at the top of her lungs and thrown through a magic portal," Jack retorted sarcastically and then he turned to me with a smug look on his face that nearly made me melt right there on the spot. "Oh, and you've got some strong lungs. I nearly lost my hearing back there," Jack added and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Um, thanks. I think," I replied unsurely, but Jack was already walking around with his staff resting on his shoulder. Someone grabbed me and held me in a tight grip as they hugged me so hard that I nearly suffocated in their grip.

"Oh, Nori I'm so glad to see you again!" Tooth exclaimed joyfully as she lifted me up into the air with her. I tried to struggle out of her hold so I could breathe, but she was too strong, but her Mini Fairies saw my distress and they got her to notice my cherry red face. Tooth gasped as she dropped me onto the hardwood floor gasping for air as some black spots began to darken my vision, but they quickly went away as I tried to regain my breath.

"Nice…to see…you too…Tooth," I said through gasps of air and Sandy helped me to stand on my feet again. I smiled at Sandy with a relieved smile. "Great to see you too, Sandy," I greeted my mute friend. I nodded my head towards North with a grim smile. "North." I said curtly and he grunted sadly.

"No hug?" North asked sadly and I shook my head furiously.

"Nope. Nu-uh, I'm good." I stately firmly as I hid behind Sandy and North chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this for awhile, but I've been busy with two other ones and schoolwork too. Please rate, review and comment about what you think just no flames, but constructive critizism. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 What!

**I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been busy with schoolwork and I've sort of run out of ideas for this story and my other stories too, but I've managed to try and come up witha new chapter. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't very good, but I haven't worked on any of my fanfictions since Thanksgiving I think. Plus, this week I've been busy with an ELA play in front of over 120 people! So yeah I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my story and OC's.**

* * *

A hole appeared on the floor and out popped Shina and Bunny smiling happily, as they had the time of their lives racing each other in the tunnels.

"What did we miss?" Shina asked as she popped out of the floor and Tooth tackled her into a fierce hug. Laughing, Shina gladly returned the hug.

"Nothing much, just Tooth nearly suffocating me to death," I replied and Shina laughed at me.

"I'm not su'prised," Shina exclaimed and she placed her arm around my shoulder as she pulled me into a one sided hug.

"Hello, Jack," Tooth greeted Jack before he had a chance to react. "I've heard a lot about your teeth." Shina and I giggled at Jack's disturbed face.

"My…what?" Jack asked nervously and Tooth practically flew right into his face.

"Open up," Tooth commanded. "Are they really as white as they say?" Tooth said aloud excited and she gasped. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth exclaimed with glee and I burst out laughing as she examined his teeth. Jack was just plain disturbed as Tooth was examining his teeth and even her Mini Fairies were trying to get a look at his teeth.

"Nori, you've got to look at his teeth! It's so white and sparkly," Tooth exclaimed and I stopped laughing at , I use to wish that Tooth wouldn't drag me into such awkward moments like these where she wants me to examine other people's teeth with her. Now that I think about it, I still wish for that to happen, but of course, I'm not going to ruin her happy moment, and I kind of do want to see if they're as sparkly as people have said. So, I hesitantly walked up to Jack and peered into his mouth to see that they really **are**as sparkly as people have said.

I looked at Jack's uncomfortable expression and I decided to help him out a bit.

"Um…Tooth, I think we should stop peering into his mouth," I suggested carefully, so as not hurting her feelings.

"What? Why?" Tooth asked incredulously.

"Because…his jaw will be stuck this way forever if we keep him in this position for too long," I joked and she giggled at my joke. With a sigh, Tooth let her iron grip on Jack's mouth fall.

"Thanks," Jack said as he rubbed his now sore jaw and I nodded my head. "Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked impatiently and I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but I was just as curious. Sandy made dreamsand appear over his spiky golden hair to explain, but it looked like a bunch of fireworks to me because of how fast he was changing the pictures. "That's not helping, Sandy." Jack said apologetically and I gave Sandy a weak smile.

"I musta done something **really **bad to get **you **four together." Jack said walking around the room, but then he turned to North with an innocent look that looked too cute for words. Wait, what? Did I just say Jack Frost was too cute for words? Where did that come from? There's no way on the planet Earth, that I have a crush for Jack Frost. Right? "Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked pulling me out of my thoughts to see North laugh so hard that it made his big belly shake.

"Naughty list? You hold record," North exclaimed, but then his face became serious. "But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean slate," North said mixing up the phrase with his Russian-accent. I stared at him in both shock and confusion. Okay, something's definitely not right.

"How come?"

"Good question," Bunny commented. Uh-oh this won't end well. I glanced back at Shina and she had the same look on her face as me, but at least this should be entertaining. Hopefully.

"How come? I'll you how come," North exclaimed with a mischievous smile. "You and Nori shall be wedded!" North exclaimed and time seemed to stop. My jaw dropped, my eyes bulged out of their sockets and I think my heart skipped a few beats.

"What?!" both teens exclaimed in disbelief and horror at the same time. The whole room burst into hysterical laughter and our reactions.

"I'm just kidding," North exclaimed as he held his stomach as he laughed so hard. I groaned in annoyance and I crossed my arms against my chest in anger at the fact that they tricked me like that.

"That wasn't even the slightest bit funny," I exclaimed indignantly as I felt my cheeks heat up and the room literally became freezing cold.

"No it was hilarious!" Shina exclaimed as she rolled around on the ground and the ground shook with such force that piles of Christmas presents toppled onto the floor.

Everyone froze and they looked at me with sheepish faces as they realized just how angry I was now.

"Okay," North grunted and he turned to Jack. "Back to business. Because you are now Guardian." North said and Jack stared at him confused just like I was doing. That's when things got even more confusing. The yetis lit the ceremonial torches, elves unfurled the banners on the column as they landed on the ground and the Mini Fairies tried to place a crown of flowers on his head, but he refused to take and thought the flowers were a bit much. Someone sounded the horns and I covered me ears at all the noise with the palms of my hands. My instincts were telling me something bad was going to happen and I don't think they've ever been wrong before.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter and I hope you guys like this one because it took me awhile to do. Plz continue to rate, review and comment this story b/c it really helps. I hope you found it a bit funny and I tried to do a cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but you never know, so yeah. See ya later alligaters!**


	4. Chapter 4 Flamming Hair

**Hey guys sorry about not updating this fanfiction in a while, but I've been busy busy busy with A LOT of schoolwork, but here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Some of the elves brought in a pair of blue and white pointy boots as they pushed him into the center of the room and North flicked through a few pages in the Big Book. All of a sudden, Jack slams his staff so hard that the sound echoes throughout the room as ice, frost and wind freezes the entire room, blowing out all of the torches and it made everyone stop moving. Shivering, I took my hands off my ears and stared at Jack warily as he scowled at North with such anger that I realized I wasn't just shaking from the cold, but from his expression too. Huh, note to self, don't get on Jack's bad side.

"What makes you think I even want to be a Guardian?" Jack shouted angrily at North and tension draped the whole room. I looked at North both confused and warily at what was going to happen next because I know just how dangerous North can get when he's angry and let me tell you this, it's not a pretty sight. Surprisingly, North chuckled and my eyes widened.

"Of course you do. Cue music!" North exclaimed and the elf band began playing their annoyingly loud music.

"No music!" Jack shouted annoyed and the thick blanket of tension got just heavier. The elf band marched away in a huff and one of the band members even threw their trumpet on the ground stomping off. "Look," Jack addressed to us as the yetis and elves went back to resuming the rest of their work. "this is all flattering and all, but, ah, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun time. I'm not a Guardian." My hair caught on fire in pure rage at what he just said and it rose so high that it nearly burned all of the banners and tapestries around North's palace.

"Uhhhh…Nori?" Shina called hesitantly and I turned my whole head around to face her from behind me. "Maybe you should calm down a bit before you melt someone." Shina suggested and I growled at her before stomping out of the room. I bumped my shoulder into Jack's and I heard a sizzling sound as I continued to stomp out of the room leaving flaming footprints on the ground.

**No One's P.O.V. Back In The Meeting Room**

Shina let out a sigh of relief as the temperature decreased drastically. Shina glared at Jack and slapped him upside the head. He scowled at Shina in irritation, but she was having none of his excuses.

"Are you trying to make Nori melt you into a puddle, Jack?" Shina demanded furiously and his scowl only deepened.

"What? It's not my fault she has anger management issues," Jack retorted and a loud _boom_and a lot of yeti yelling and growling could be heard from down the hall. We all cringed except for Jack who only stared out the door in curiosity and Shina let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, well, it is _your_ fault for pretty much insulting all of the Guardians' jobs," Shina pointed out furiously and Jack looked confused for a moment.

"Wait, you mean Nori's a Guardian?" Jack asked bewildered and Shina slapped him upside the head again. "Ow!"

"Of course she's a guardian you idiot. She's Guardian of Life and Nature, hence the name Mother Nature!" Shina shouted exasperatedly and Jack rubbed his head in pain. Hey, Shina may be small, but she packs a punch! "You practically insulted her very job! In case you haven't noticed, she has a lot to worry about. Just about as much as the Man in the Moon!" Jack cringed at that last part.

"Ooops…" Jack said sheepishly and Shina pushed him out of the room to go apologize to Nori. Let's see how this'll turn out, shall we?

* * *

**Cliffhangar! Sorry to leaving you guys hanging, but I'm going some where there's no WIFI system, so I had to cut this one short, but I'll try to update this again as soon as possible. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5 Changing Forms

**So here's a bew chapter and I hope you guys like this next chapter. Plz continue to review this story because I really want to know what you guys think. It's really helpful for me to get some feedback and some good ideas from you guys. Also, you're going to learn a little bit about how Nori can change her appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Nori's P.O.V.**

I stomped out of the room as my hair flew in all directions in red flames of anger. The nerve of that boy! I don't know what the Man in the Moon could possibly thinking about deciding to make Jack a GUARDIAN of all things, I mean I'm not one to question his decisions, but this I is just unbelievable! He not only insulted the other guardians, but he basically mocked everything we just stood for, well not what I stand for considering I'm just a nature spirit and I don't need people to believe in me.

I'm a more…complicated situation with the guardian thing because not a lot of people believe in Mother Nature and since I'm needed to basically run the planet. People can see if I let them, but I don't rely on their beliefs for them to be able to see me and honestly, I just don't care since I know that I'm real and I don't care if people don't believe in me or not. I guess I'm just cool and roll like that.

Anyways, I stomped all the way outside into the bitter cold of the Arctic and I trudged through the icy snow until I stopped at a tall hill overlooking a beautiful snowy valley with hills of rolling pure white snow. I cupped a handful of snow in my hands and threw them up above my head as I let it slowly fall on me covering my dress changing its shape and colors as the snowflakes covered them. The dress turned into a long baby blue long sleeved silk shirt and the shirt had a few white snowflakes decorating the shirt as my sash changed from green to silver with white throwing stars in the shape of snowflakes. A long pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a few icy designs covered my legs and a large black belt with some blue gem daggers hung onto it. Instead of flats, I now wore white combat boots with swirly light blue patterns on them and my long red hair turned into a light shade of brown pulled up into a high ponytail with a snowflake barrette in my hair and a blue snowflake pendant on a sterling silver necklace.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" a voice from behind me demanded and I whirled around with a smug smile on my now pale face. There stood Jack Frost with his wooden staff in hand standing in a defensive position and I rolled my eyes at him before I teleported in a whirl of snow and wind back into North's palace.

"What did I miss?" I asked appearing into the room all the guardians had been gathered to when we all arrived and I looked over to see North with a large hand over where his heart had been. I looked around to see Tooth and Shina snickering, so I cocked an eyebrow up in question, but they just shook their heads.

"Oh, nothing jus' me givin' a good slap upside the head t' Jack 'bout actin' like a jerk," Shina giggled and I chuckled at that.

"Wish I could've seen that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"North, some chick dressed in winter themed clothes was just outside your-" Jack Frost froze as we locked eyes once he entered the room. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just tilted my head in mock confusion with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing you already know her, then?" Jack asked suspiciously and everyone, but me snickered at his confused expression.

"What?" Jack asked confused and I just rolled my eyes at his confusion.

"We've already met before, Old Man Frost," I said trying to give him a clue as to who I was, but he just looked at me confused.

"We have?" I snickered.

"Yes, we met not too long ago. Let me tell you what you first said to me when we first met 'N-Nothing it's just that I thought Mother Nature would be older.'" I quoted and I grinned as his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wait, you mean, you're Nori?" Jack asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's the Loch Ness Monster," I said sarcastically and everyone laughed at that, but Jack seemed completely unfazed as he continued staring at me in curiosity.

"But, how did you-" Jack asked, but I interrupted him.

"I can change my form depending on my mood or whatever," I stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Jack, walk with me to my office, please." North stated all business-like and Jack followed him as they walked out of the room towards his toyshop, which he calls his office. I turned around to see only Sandy, Bunny and Shina staring off towards an opened window and a missing Tooth and her Mini Fairies. Suddenly, I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized that whatever reason North called us all together was for a very important reason. I had a feeling about what it was, but I didn't want to believe it.

"What's going on? Where's Tooth?" I asked them and they all looked at me with grim expressions.

"The Tooth Tower was being attacked by Pitch," Bunny told me and my whole being was filled with such dread that I started to feel sick. "Nori, you alright mate?" Bunny asked with concern and I ran towards a corner vomiting up whatever was in my stomach until nothing else could come out.

"No, I'm definitely not okay." I panted as black dots started to cloud my vision and I passed out into Shina's small brown arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you guys think through your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 What Is Your Center?

**I am extremely sorry for not updating this in a really long time, but I've been busy with not only a ton of schoolwork but also a bunch of big tests like MCAS and A-Net tests. That and I've been out of ideas for all of my fanfictions, too. This next chapter is mostly in Jack's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

North led me to his office past the workshops full of toys, streamers and tools were flying around the room! This is so awesome!

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do…It's just…It's not my thing." I attempted to explain to him. North stopped and looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"I do not care what you think, Jack Frost, but you should apologize to Nori because she did not choose to be Guardian. Also, Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see." North replied casually. I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Nori didn't choose to be Guardian?" North sighs wearily and resumes walking towards his office in silence.

"Slow down, would you? I've been trying to bust in for years." I asked panting as I tried to keep up with his big strides.

"What do you mean 'bust in'?" North asked without slowing down.

"Oh, don't worry. I never got past the yetis." I replied casually looking around. Secretly, I was glad to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. A Yeti growled at me as I walked past him, but I waved to him cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Phil." I called after him as I tried to keep up with North.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I ducked my head in time before a flying duck toy hit me. "I always thought that the elves were the ones who made the toys," I said in confusion.

"We just let them believe that," North answered the unspoken question as we watched some elves eating tinsel. "Nice work! Keep up the good work!" North encouraged them happily. Soon, we made it to North's toyshop, which had many ice toy prototypes on the shelves that he carved.

"Fruit cake?" North asked me with a fruitcake in hand, but I refused. "Now we get down to tacks of brass." North stated all business-like with hooded eyes and for some reason I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Tacks of brass?" I questioned uncertainly. North cracked his knuckles and I shut my mouth immediately, and a gust of wind closed and locked the door. He stepped closer to me and with each step; I took a few steps back until my back reached the wall.

"Who are you, Jack Frost?" North demanded. "What is your center?" He poked me in the chest.

"My center?" I asked completely confused as I stared down at his thick finger.

"If the Man in the Moon chose _you_ to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside," North replied thoughtfully. Then, he picks up a bunch of Russian nesting dolls that looked just like him.

"Here," he showed me the largest doll. "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…" He hands me the doll. "Well go on." I removed the top to see a smaller version of North.

"You're downright jolly," I stated with a small smile.

"Not just _jolly_…" North encouraged me to keep me to keep removing the heads.

"I am also mysterious. And mysterious. And caring. One more to go…" North said pointing to each North doll.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" I inquired jokingly.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North asked intensely.

"You have really big eyes?" I suggested confused.

"Yes! Big eyes. _Very _big! Because they are filled with _wonder_. That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" North beamed and motioned with arms around the room. "Eyes that see the lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center." North explained. "What is yours?"

"I don't know." I said sadly staring down at the tiny wooden doll. "But, you didn't answer my question about Nori's choice in being a Guardian." I reminded him.

"Listen, Jack Frost, Nori received her powers from being the daughter of the Mother Nature before her who was Guardian before her as well, but her powers didn't start working until she turned 15 years old. After that, she had to train to control her powers and then she was initiated as Guardian, but after many years, I have not seen her or her family. She lost her father before she was born and she has four older brothers who each control an element of the world at different corners of the world." North explained worriedly.

"What's the matter, then? You seem kind of worried." I asked nervously.

"I believe something very, very bad happened to her that made her stop visiting or even speak with the other Guardians for many years. I fear that soon we'll find out what it is and that she'll snap and be consumed by her powers. Her emotions can trigger most of her powers." North answered and then the sound of banging was heard from behind the door.

"North! We've got a situation here!" Bunny called frantically and North quickly opened the door to find Nori passed out in Bunny's arms.

"What happened?" I asked before North could ask.

"We told her about Tooth going back to her Tower to deal with Pitch and then she vomited in North's trashcan and passed out!" Shina cried running up to the door with Sandy close behind her. North and I shared a look.

"Put her in the Guest Room and let the Yetis care for her until we return." North commanded and grabbed his red coat, hat and twin swords from his room.

"Where are we goin'?" Bunny asked confusedly.

"To Tooth's Palace." North stated firmly.

"I'll stay with her. I've been taking care of her for years; I know how to care for him." Shina offered.

"Good, let's go!" North said and we followed him out of the room to kick some butt.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please comment and review to let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7 Tooth's Palace

**I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough, but I've been busy and I ran out of ideas. Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. PLz continue to comment and review this story because it really helps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Rise of the Guardians excpet for Nori, Shina and this story. Enjoy**

* * *

**Shina's P.O.V.**

I took Nori out of my dad's arms and followed a yeti that North called to show me where to put my sleeping best friend. After walking through a few twists and turns, the yeti opened a large red door for me, and I rolled my eyes at the decorations. The walls are all painted red with lots of glittery silver streams hanging around the room, a huge balcony with green colored curtains, a mahogany nightstand and a large queen sized bed with red and green blankets and pillows. Gently, I placed Nori on the bed and sat on the red chair next to her bed watching her as she slept. Soon, sleep began to overtake me as well, even though my dad and the other guardians are out there going up against Pitch.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I watched worriedly as Shina followed the yeti carrying Nori in her arms away. She looks so fragile and vulnerable in her sleep, unlike how she has been since we got here.

"Jack! What are you doing? We must hurry to Tooth's Palace!" North exclaimed seriously and I rushed after him towards the sleigh hangar where yetis, elves and reindeer were moving around trying to get ready.

"Boys, ship shape as soon as impossible!" North told the yetis and I tried getting his attention, but there was just too much noise and commotion going on.

"North, North! I already told you, I'm not going with you guys. There's no way I'm climbing into some rickety old-" I started to protest, but stopped when I saw that the sleigh looked wicked cool. The sleigh wasn't old or rickety, it was shiny with gadgets on it and I couldn't help, but say "Woah." Soon the yetis finished all preparations as North got the reindeer to come to a halt in front of the sleigh.

"Okay. One ride, but that's it." I said casually and jumped into the sleigh excitedly.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said and he gave Sandy a friendly nod as he hopped into the sleigh with Jack. North quickly took the reins in his strong hands preparing to take off, but he turned to Bunny who still hadn't gotten in yet.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North demanded. I turned to look at Bunny who looked nervously at the sleigh.

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate. And um safer." Bunny answered a little frightened.

"Ah, get in. Buckle up." North rolled his eyes and hauled a protesting Bunny into the sleigh with everyone else, but I couldn't help snickering at his petrified expression.

"Woah, woah, woah, where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunny demanded frantically.

"That was just an expression. Are we ready?" North asked the yetis impatiently, but a yeti shook his head. North ignored him. "Good! Let's go! Clear!" North cracked the reins and the reindeers galloped and kicked preparing to fly. Everyone cleared out of the way for the sleigh, North and I enjoyed the wicked speed while Bunny just hid behind Sandy in fear. I laughed at his terrified expression, who knew Bunny was so afraid of heights? The sleigh slid up the ramp and we slid all the down shouting in absolute excitement I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster ride!

"I hope you like the loopty-loops!" North called back to us and my eyes widened in excitement. I looked over at Bunny and his face turned green causing me to laugh at him, serves him right!

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny exclaimed queasily and I laughed even louder at him, but I was secretly hopping he wouldn't throw up in the sleigh.

"Here we go!" North exclaimed and the sleigh shot off the ramp up into the clear blue skies with the wind whipping our faces and I screamed with my hands up in the air. "Klassno!" North called to one of the reindeer. I jumped to the back of the sleigh to watch the North Pole become smaller and smaller in the distance, but I started to feel worried about Nori. I hope she'll be okay.

"Hey, Bunny!" I called standing at the very edge of the sleigh. "Check out this view." I flipped off the edge screaming, but I landed on the sleigh's skid. I heard Bunny gasp as he slowly peered over the edge worriedly, until he saw me on the skid. "Awwww, you do care." I exclaimed with a cheeky grin. He scowled at me as I climbed back into the sleigh as North rattled the reins.

"Hold on everyone! I know a shortcut!" North called back to us.

"I knew we should've taken the tunnels!" Bunny groaned in fear. North pulled out a globe from his jacket.

"Tooth's Palace." He said throwing it into the air and a portal formed with Tooth's Palace inside sucked us through the vortex. After we went through the other side, streaks of black sand filled the sky as mini fairies flew around trying to fight back and to escape from the black horses chasing them through the sky.

"What are they?" North asked in complete confusion and horror written all over his face at the sight of Tooth's Palace being attacked by Pitch's nightmares.

"They're taking the mini fairies!" I shouted and I flew up into the sky to save a fairy being chased by a black sandy horse. Just as the horse was about to swallow the mini fairy, I grabbed her and ducked out of the way just in time.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" I asked her gently and held her safely away from the other nightmares. We flew over to the palace passing by columns as far as I could see storing the teeth of children around the world. North quickly handed me the reins.

"Here," North said. "Take over."

"Huh?" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"Hyah!" I exclaimed happily whipping the reins. North took out his swords slicing and attacking the nightmares that passed by the sleigh shouting out battle cries.


	8. Chapter 8 Jack's Troubled Mind

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it because there might be a lot of drama in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny cried as the nightmare disintegrated and Sandy watched as the black sand formed into another nightmare.

"Jack! Look out!" North shouted as I pulled on the reins causing it to sideswipe a pillar and crashed the sleigh on a platform where Tooth was hovering directly above us.

"Tooth are you okay?" North asked her worriedly.

"They took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! _Everything!_ " Tooth exclaimed in frustration and anger as her wings drooped in defeat. Baby Tooth peered out of Jack's pocket.

"Oh, thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth exclaimed with a weak smile.

"I have to say this is very, very exciting." A sinister voice boomed around the palace. "The big four. All in one place. I'm a little star struck." Pitch exclaimed sarcastically with a smug grin on his gray face. "Did you like the show I performed on the Globe, North? Got you all together didn't I?" Pitch replied evilly.

"Pitch! You have got thirty seconds to give me back my fairies!" Tooth demanded furiously.

"Or what?" Pitch boomed and he disappeared into the shadows of the palace.

"You'll put a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch mocked as he appeared next a column with a box of teeth in his bony hand.

"Why are you doing this?" North demanded.

"Maybe I want what you have," Pitch retorted appearing in the center of the room. "To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under the bed."

"Maybe that's where you belong," Bunny suggested tersely.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch retorted and Bunny looked around the platform until he saw Pitch hanging upside down over the side. Pitch winked at Bunny as he walked away. Ewe.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Pitch asked incredulously. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not," I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, good." Pitch stated appearing nearby me. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now." Pitch retorted. Look who's talking.

"Pitch! You shadow-sneaking rat bag! Come here!" Bunny shouted angrily. He leaped at Pitch, but Pitch disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Tooth saw him first, so she grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at him in a state of rage. "Ah!" Before she could reach him, Pitch sent a huge nightmare at her and she flew away while Baby Tooth found shelter in Jack's pocket again.

"Whoa! Easy girl, easy." Pitch exclaimed as he calmed the nightmare horse down by stroking it fondly. He held up some of the nightmare's mane in his hand looking at Sandy with an evil grin. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams to nightmares." Pitch explained and all the Guardians gasped. Pitch chuckled. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Fear of_ you_? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages." Bunny scoffed. Pitch smiled as if reminiscing on old times.

"The Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I yielded. But then you showed up!" Pitch said darkly as he scowled at the Guardians. "With your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts and giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman.' Well, that's all about to change." Pitch ended with a content smile on his face. A column started to crack loudly.

"Oh look, it's already happening!" Pitch exclaimed contentedly as he clapped his hands.

"What is?" I asked nervously.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. Such a little thing, but to a child…" Pitch trailed.

"What's going on?" I demanded cringing as the palace began to break apart.

"They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whimpered sadly.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, all their palaces and powers go away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch explained casually. My jaw dropped as I began to understand how bad this situation really is.

"No Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch cackled maniacally.

"What about Mother Nature?" I demanded and Pitch turned slowly towards me with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about her, I can't get rid of her. She's much too valuable, wouldn't you agree Jack?" Pitch replied with an evil smile and I tried to fight off the blush that's trying to rise to my cheeks. "I'd advise you to keep an eye her though, she's prone to nightmares especially after our last encounter." Pitch added enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"What last encounter?" I demanded taking on a battle stance and gripping me staff tightly. Pitch looked at us all dumbfounded and he burst out laughing hysterically.

"S-She never told you did she? What do you think happened to her all these years? Why would she have just close herself off from the Guardians? Just ask her and Shina they've got the answers your question Jack Frost." Pitch responded as he disappeared in a whirl of black sand.

"We must return to the North Pole immediately," North stated and everyone hurried towards the sleigh.

**At the North Pole…**

As soon as we got back to North's workshop, we were greeted to the sound of screaming and things breaking. Everyone raced towards the guest room, but I got there first to see Nori screaming in her sleep with Shina knocked out against the wall.

"Nori!" I shouted as I tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work.

"The only way to wake her up is to shock her with something extremely cold!" Shina shouted above Nori's screaming. Everyone looked at me expectantly, but I was just staring at Nori as she screamed and writhed in pain. Shina grabbed me by the back of the head shoving my lips on top of Nori plump red lips in a second. Time seemed to freeze as my eyes closed as I hesitantly kissed Nori in her sleep relishing in the warmth of her skin radiating off her tanned face and her lips. After what felt like hours, I opened my eyes to meet with a deep shade of navy blue eyes with a few tears slipping out. Quickly, I pulled away from her blushing furiously and the room's temperature lowered by many degrees as I hid behind my hood.

"What…happened? Were you kissing me and why are you all staring at me?" Nori asked nervously with a scarlet blush on her face.

"Pitch attacked Tooth's Palace stealing the teeth and mini fairies." Bunny replied with a smug look on his furry face. I felt like punching him right then and there, but I didn't. He subtly high fived Shina looking very proud.

"What we want to know is what did Pitch mean by you being prone to nightmares and 'our last encounter'." Tooth asked her worriedly and hovering over her face. Suddenly, Nori's face darkened and then twisted up in fear as she began to shake.

"It's best if you don't know. I'd rather not talk about it, ever." Nori whispered sadly, as more tears began to stream down her face. I wanted to just sit with her and wipe her tears away and do whatever it takes to make her smile. What's happening to me?


	9. Chapter 9 When I Needed You The Most

**Hola everybody! I'm sorry for not updating this in a really long time, but I've been busy with MCAS and I was working on finishing up one of my stories called Autobot Angels. I finished it today and now I'm working on my other stories again, but I'm going to decide which one I'm going to work on for a whole week to getting at least close to being finished. Please keep telling me what you guys think of this story and the next time I update I'll tell you which story I'll be working on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians, except for my OC's. I'm also sorry if this story is a little OOC-ish.**

* * *

"Why's that, mate?" Bunny asked suspiciously with narrowed lime green eyes scrutinizing her face. She avoided eye contact with him by keeping her eyes trailed to the red carpet and Shina looked away from him with her arms crossed with her green eyes trailed to the floor, too. Does she know what happened between Nori and Pitch? And if so, how?

"Nori, you can tell us anything. We're family," Tooth said soothingly and Nori's eyes turned into orange flames as she scowled deeply at the Guardians who backed away from her in shock.

"Then where were you when I needed you guys the most?" Nori retorted in a deadly calm voice as she stalked out of the room leaving a trail of steam behind her. The Guardians all looked at Shina in confusion wanting an answer and, quite honestly, I can't blame them.

"Don't look at me. It's not my story to tell, even though I was a part of it," Shina responded with her brown paws raised in surrender.

"I'm your father. I have a right to know what you've been up to with Nori, especially if involves Pitch," Bunny demanded staring Shina down with narrowed eyes and let out an exhausted sigh as she looked at her father sadly.

"My first loyalty is to my mistress not my father. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," Shina answered forlornly shaking her head and Bunny looked at her in sadness.

"What do you mean, Shina?" Tooth asked sadly and confusedly.

"My dad gave me to Nori as a sort of…parent or guardian of sorts to watch, protect and care for her, but there are certain rules that Guardian Animals must follow and one of them is to give your first loyalty to your assigned guardian. I used to call her mistress, but she hates being called that, so I just call her by her name as a compromise," Shina explained and it kind of makes sense why she lives with Nori. "Anyways, she swore never to speak of that day ever again. I have to obey her wishes and if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't want to ever speak of it again either," Shina replied tiredly.

"Why hasn't she contacted us in over 100 years? Does it have something to do with that?" North asked speaking for the first time in a long time.

"Yes," Shina stated without hesitation.

"Were you with her when whatever it was that happened, you know, happened?" I asked quietly finally contributing to the conversation and Shina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Yes, now could you please just drop the subject? What happened 100 years ago should stay in the past where it should be, in the past," Shina replied sadly.

"Pitch seems to want to bring it to light," I told her and her eyes closed in dismay as she shook her head.

"God help us all, then." Shina stated worriedly as she walked out of the room to probably find Nori and I was left in the room with the Guardians.

"We'll have to deal with this later, right now, we need to collect the teeth," Bunny exclaimed as he pulled himself out of his depressing thoughts and he snapped the Guardians out of their thoughts. Everyone got up murmuring sounds of agreement, except for Tooth who stared after Nori in concern.

"I don't know. What she said is still bugging me," Tooth said worriedly as she walked unsteadily towards the door, but North stopped her by placing his huge hand on her shoulder to make her stop.

"Tooth, I know that you were close to Nori and Shina before she stopped visiting us all those years ago, but if we don't focus on collecting those teeth, then you shall slowly disappear. I am pretty sure that Nori would want to you to make sure you're alright before you worry yourself sick over her," North reassured her gently and she sighed in defeat nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay," Tooth whispered sadly as she was nearly close to tears that she managed to keep hidden, but I could see them just barely escaping her violet eyes. Quickly, I followed the others to North's sleigh to collect the children's teeth and keep Tooth from disappearing because even though I really don't want to be a Guardian or really have anything to do with them, well, except for Nori, I still have a heart and I care about Tooth. I'll never admit it out loud though. I spared one last look at North's Palace before I climbed into the sleigh and listened to Tooth barking orders about where to go to collect the teeth.

**Nori's P.O.V.**

Fuming angrily, I stomped around North's Palace with no particular destination in mind just trying to get as far away from the Guardians as possible. This is not good. Eventually, I found the kitchen and decided to just drown myself in hot cocoa that a Yeti made for me noticing my foul mood. Gratefully, I drank the comforting drink as I slowly began to drift off to sleep hoping never to have to relive that nightmare again, but it seems fate has something against me today because as soon as I fell asleep…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter so please keep reviewing and commenting on it again until the next update. Hasta luego mi amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10 Nori's Tragedy

_Hey fellow Rise of the Guardians fans! I'm sorry for not updating this in about 20 days, but I've been really busy with end of the year stuff at school. It's been a pretty hectic couple of weeks and I just haven't had enough time working on this story just yet. I hope you guys like this next chapter though._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Rise of the Guardians except for this story and my OC's. I'd also like to apologize for any OOC parts where it doesn't quite follow the movie's plot lines, but I've been trying to add my own little twist to the movie in case you haven't noticed. On with the show!_

* * *

**_"Hey, Nori!" a teenage boy with black shaggy hair with a baby blue streak running through his hair, navy blue eyes, two dimples, pink lips, skinny and lean body wearing a black sleeveless shirt that hugs him enough to show off his muscles and a blue swirl in the middle, navy blue cargo pants, golden trident, silver seahorse necklace and barefoot waved to me by the cliff facing the Pacific coast. His name is Oscar and he's my laid back older brother standing on a wave he's controlling with his mind. Well, he is the King of the Ocean after all. I smiled running over to him and giving him a huge bear hug since I haven't really seen him in about a year, but being King of the Ocean does require some actual work._**

_**"Hi'ya big bro!" I exclaimed happily as I pulled away from our hug dragging him over to my new bamboo tree house in the middle of the rainforest. On our way to my house, we chatted amiably for about 15 minutes straight until we met up with Shina who was playing with some of the squirrel monkeys and new flowers bloomed as I walked passed them not even noticing how my cheerfulness was filling them with new life.**_

_**"Hey, Oscar! Nori! Where's my hug?" shouted my older brother Gale as he teleported right in front of us in a show of bright light and gentle gales of winds about 35 mph! Show off! Gale is the same height as Oscar, slightly tanned skinned, baby blue eyes, light freckles, thin and he has long messy dirty blonde hair with silver streaks running through his shoulder length hair. Gale wears a white long sleeved shirt with silver swirly wind currents on it, white fingerless gloves, light blue goggles placed over his head, a white cloud shaped necklace on a silver chain, blue jeans and he too is barefoot. Happily, I gave him a warm hug and when I separated from him, Oscar gave him a one sided hug and they fist pumped with goofy grins on his face.**_

_**"So how's life been little bro?" Oscar asked curiously and we listened eagerly as he talked about this new winter spirit he always gives him a ride on his precious winds. You see, Gale can manipulate and create wind currents with just a flip of his wrists, but the East, West, North and South wind currents are basically his pets since he created them to allow the birds and other animals to fly on in order to get to different places.**_

_**"The new spirit's name's Jack Frost. Poor kid, I saw him playing with his younger sister before he died and they were skating across a frozen lake together, but unfortunately his little sister slid onto a patch of weak ice and it started to crack beneath her. I was going to grab her and I saw how he managed to keep her calm and catapult her out of that spot with a wooden cane so I didn't think I needed to do anything. That's when it all went south, poor Jack fell through the cracking ice and drowned in the icy water in his sister's place. That's when the Manny pulled him out making him a new winter spirit called Jack Frost and I bet you can guess what he does," Gale explained and a tear slid down my cheek in sorrow for the poor guy.**_

_**"Makes me appreciate the fact that our little sister can breathe under water and survive in any weather condition," Oscar said sadly and I can tell he was just as upset as I am.**_

_**"Here's Ashy!" a loud voice exclaimed and we all jumped out of the way as my third older brother, Ashton appeared in a red fiery swirl a few feet away from where we were standing. We coughed a bit from the smoke that always comes with his fiery teleportation. "I need to work on my entrances it's getting kind of annoying." Ash added as an afterthought. After the smoke cleared away and some of his flames, I gave him a quick hug and then Terrence popped out of the ground shaking a ton of dirt and plants off him in the process. So, after all of our greetings we walked around the rainforest for awhile just chatting and catching up with each other like any normal siblings would do, except for the normal part since you know we're not normal. Ash is an inch taller than Oscar, very tanned skin, amber eyes, one dimple, spiky red hair with one blonde streak and really muscular; he wears a red tank top with a flame design on it, black cargo shorts, a fire ball necklace on a golden chain and he too is barefoot. Terrence is the same height as Ash, thin, a double dimple on his left cheek, earth brown eyes, freckles, pale skin with a lot of dirt on him since he has a bad habit of rolling around in the dirt, short muddy brown hair and a blonde streak standing up in all directions; he wears a baggy brown t-shirt with a green swirl on it, dark brown shorts held up with a leather black belt, brown fingerless gloves, green goggles, a black obsidian rock tied together with silver wiring on a golden chain and he's barefoot.**_

_**"We would give you a hug, but considering you rarely ever take a shower I think I can answer for all of us that we're gonna have to pass on the group hug," I told him with a smirk and he pouted as we all laughed at his expression.**_

_**"I'd hate to break up this family reunion, but…" a sickening British accent trailed and before any of us could react an enormous black wave of sand knocked us all unconscious, including Shina.**_

_**I groaned in pain as I groggily awoke with my wrists stuck in black shackles in a black cell all alone, except for Shina who was covered in bruises and black sand on the hard floor. Wait a minute, black sand…why does that sound so familiar? No…we've been captured by Pitch Black, but how? He shouldn't be this strong after the guardians filled the world with hope, love, wonder and memories. He couldn't have gotten this strong so fast, but then again we were caught off guard.**_

_**"Ah, you're awake. I thought I had knocked the magic right out of you Noriana," Pitch greeted me in a sarcastic voice and I glared at him in hatred. After all, he did kill my father in cold blood right in front of my mother before I even had the chance to meet him not to mention gave my mother so many nightmares that she killed herself.**_

_**"What do you want with me, Pitch? What did you do to my brothers?" I demanded not bothering to beat around the bushes and he chuckled at my angry expression.**_

_**"My my you get straight to the point," Pitch observed as he held his chin one of his thin gray hands looking at me with hungry amber eyes and I scowled in disgust as he continued to check me out without any shame.**_

_**"I'm gonna ask you again, Pitch and I better get a good answer out of you or God so help me I'll-" I threatened only for him to laugh at me.**_

_**"You'll what? Those chains have been draining all of your powers since I trapped you and your brothers here in my lair for the past 2 days!" Pitch exclaimed with a wicked smile that caused me to shudder involuntarily. "I've come to make you a proposition to be quite frank with you my dear," Pitch explained and I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.**_

_**"What kind of proposition?"**_

_**"Join me and be my dark queen so that we may rule the world together," Pitch stated with a disturbing smile and I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance.**_

_**"Ugh, are you kidding me? You already asked my mother this question about 100 years ago! My answer's gonna be the same as my mother's answer which is 'not gonna happen even if you were the last male guardian in the world'," I retorted and his cruel smile widened.**_

_**"Fine if that's how you feel so be it," Pitch said then in a whirl of black sand he teleported us to a different room and chained me to a black chair made out of the same black sand that had been chained around my wrists. Ash was chained in liquid water shackles mixed with black sand hanging from the ceiling above a roaring chasm of water and he looked at me with half lidded painful eyes. Pitch motioned with his hand and the shackles around Ash disappeared as my older brother fell down into the watery chasm to his death.**_

_**"ASHTON!" I screamed in horror and grief as I heard a loud sizzling sound come from the bottom of the chasm along with a huge gust of hot wind blew in my face and I felt as if I was drowning unable to breathe. Tears poured down my face as I watched unable to move as Pitch brought out Terrence bond by the same black shackles as me being dropped from the ceiling into a pool of boiling hot magma melting from the heat until there's nothing left of him.**_

_**"TERRENCE!" I screamed as more tears ran down my face and another jolt of pain in my chest caused me to cry out in agony. Next came Gale as Pitch made me watch as he crushed him underneath a boulder making me scream in pain and have trouble breathing.**_

_**"GALE!" I managed to choke out as my face turned a deep shade of red and more tears streamed down my face making it even harder to breathe. The worst was watching Pitch stab Oscar so many times as I lost count from the intense pain that I felt coming off of my oldest brother.**_

_**"OSCAR!" I screamed with even more tears streamed down my face until I couldn't see anything even if someone shoved held an object right in front of my face. For the longest of times, I screamed and wailed mourning the loss of my only family was killed right before my very eyes as I felt the horrible agony they felt as they died right in front of me too helpless to save them. Then, my grief changed into anger as I screamed and shouted ever single profanity I know on every single language I know and I know every language on the planet. This continued on until I was left panting heavily completely hoarse from my tantrum and he leaned down right down to my eye level with a triumphant look on his face.**_

_**"I'd advise you to rethink my offer now sweetheart after all you still can join me and you won't have to be alone forever," Pitch tempted me again and I spat in his face. Then I snapped.**_

_**"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU YOU MURDERER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PITCH BLACK! I SWEAR IT ON MY FAMILIES' GRAVES!" I screamed in furiously and I shot a huge blast of fire and magma out of my body shooting up through the roof into the crisp cold night air. I flew all the way back to my house allowing violent earthquakes to shake the Earth to its very core as tsunamis destroyed many cities and tornadoes ravaged the land along with volcanoes spewing out magma everywhere until I passed out on the couch of my house too tired to cry, but enough to sleep for a whole month with Shina right beside me.****I don't care if hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives today because none of those peoples' tragedies can compare to the one I just went through today nor can they even comprehend the intense pain I went through as my brothers were killed one by one in front of me especially since I shared a telepathic bond with them and whatever pain they felt I could easily feel it as well.**_

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this story even though it was extremely sad and depressing, but this is why Nori stopped visiting the Guardians. This is the worst moment of her entire life. Please continue to comment, rate and review this story because it really helps me as I writer. This also a flashback and it happened around the first 150 years of Jack Frost's existence. Well, bye and until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11 Awwww

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not updating this in a really long time, but I've kind of been stuck with Writers' Block. I hope you guys like this next chapter and please continue to review and comment on this story because it's very helpful. They're very much appreciated. BTW a major time skip goes by as Nori falls asleep reliving her worst nightmare just to give you fair warning in case you get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"Hahahahahahahaha! I regret to inform you that you're services will no longer be needed. There won't be a Christmas this year or ever again!" Pitch exclaimed sinisterly as he hopped around the Globe snuffing the lights of the few believers left. OH NO! I've been asleep for how long? I stared in horror as I stayed hidden in the shadows of the kitchen so that Pitch doesn't notice me and I noticed one of the lights wouldn't go out even as Pitch continuously stomped on it. When I looked at the location of the last light my eyes widened in delight because that one believer is my first believer, Jamie Benett and he's the one who Jack made lose his front tooth. I summoned the wind from the North, South, East and West causing me to teleport in a whirl of strong winds towards Jamie's home in the middle of a cold snowy night right outside his window.

"Hey, Jack," I whispered softly and he whirled around to face me with eyes full of surprise and concern. He had his hood up and I smiled shyly as he gave me a small wave as he greeted me, so I followed him to float in front of Jamie's window. Sadly, I watched as he spoke to his stuffed bunny rabbit hoping for some kind of sign for him to keep believing so I blew a small bright yellow light into the room and smiled as he watched it transform a small golden puppy yipping silently running around his room.

"Wow, that's amazing, Nori," Jack whispered in my ear gently causing small goosebumps to form on my arms from the soft chill of his voice. I blushed bright pink and I let out a soft sigh of pleasure from the chill that spread over my body.

"You're turn, Jack," I whispered and he blew frost onto the window then he drew an easter egg. I knocked on the window and Jamie looked in my direction in wonder with his mouth hanging wide open. Involuntarily, I had changed back to my red-haired form in my sleep.

"A-Are you M-Mother Nature?" Jamie asked and I smiled happily as his eyes continued to widen so I pushed open his window entering into his room. "Wow! I knew you were real! I-I love your work with the seasons, especially winter," Jamie exclaimed excitedly and I giggled as I shook my head in amusement.

"Actually, I mostly deal with spring, summer and fall when it comes to the seasons. I usually let Jack Frost deal with winter since he is a winter spirit after all," I explained to Jamie as I sat on his bed and he gasped in amazement.

"Jack Frost's real?" Jamie asked excitedly and I smiled widely.

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?" a woman called from above and we all froze.

"Um…Mother Nature?" Jamie called unsurely and the woman chuckled after saying alright. I chuckled.

"Call me Nori, and you might want to look to your left because Jack Frost is sitting on his staff hiding in the corner over there," I whispered to Jamie as I discreetly pointed towards the back of the room and Jamie gasped as a small blue snowflake landed on his nose.

"Jack Frost," Jamie whispered with his mouth hanging open in wonder and Jack looked at him incredulously.

"C-Can you….see me?" Jack asked hesitantly and Jamie nodded slowly. "C-Can you hear me?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Uh huh," Jamie managed to whisper and Jack started cheering and doing flips around the room from the joy of just being seen. For being finally believed in.

"Your real!" Jamie exclaimed joyfully and I smiled as Jack began to remind him of who brought all the snow days and sent him flying into the air a few days ago on his sled. "Are you and Nori partners when it comes to the seasons?" Jamie asked curiously and we shook our heads with a soft smiles.

"We actually just met not too long ago," I told Jamie and I saw a nightmare outside of Jamie's window. I growled menacing at the horse made out of black sand baring my teeth at it, which caused it to whiny in fear as it galloped away.

"Nori, are you okay?" Jack asked and I shook my head.

"We gotta get Jamie out of here, Pitch is coming," I warned Jack and he scooped Jamie up in his arms as we flew out of his window explaining to him that the Boogeyman is Pitch Black the Nightmare King. We ran to the driveway to see North's sleigh and Tooth crash into the ground as the reindeer ran away there's only one believer.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked running up to them helping North and Tooth stumble out of the sleigh with Jack's help.

"Jack? Nori? What are you doing here?" North asked tiredly as he leaned heavily against his swords for support.

"Same as you," Jack stated with a small smile and I nodded shyly as Jamie stared at North and Tooth in amazement.

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed joyfully and I stared at him in confusion.

"Hey, where's Bunny, Shina and Sandy?" I asked confusedly and everyone except for me and Jamie stiffened. A groan sounded from the sleigh and out hopped a dazed and queasy Shina as she landed ungracefully on the ground tiredly.

"Never…again….never….flying…again," Shina shuddered and she emptied the contents of her stomach on the other side of the sleigh as we all cringed in disgust.

"Sandy is…gone," Tooth said sadly and I stared at her in confusion. She doesn't mean….

"Pitch killed him," North elaborated upon seeing my confused face and my eyes turned a dark shade of red as my hair grew ten feet up in the air into a pillar of red fire.

"When I find him, I'm gonna turn him into a burnt shish kabob," I growled furiously as the thunder rumbled ominously in the distance as dark clouds filled the sky.

"Easter took a toll on all of us. Bunny worst of all," North explained cautiously and everyone took a step away from me as I calmed down. A gray and blue bunny with green eyes hopped out of the sleigh unto the wing sniffing the air and I couldn't help, but giggle at Bunny's new form. Bunny glared at me and he made noises of pleasure as Jamie scratched him behind the cheek, which is his weak spot.

"What happened to him? He was all tall and cool, and now you're…cute," Jamie asked disappointedly after Bunny swatted his hand away from his cheek.

"A believer? Where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Bunny demanded indignantly as he stood up on his hind legs. "Did you tell him to say that? Oh, it's on now, mate," Bunny retorted as he started to attack Jack's leg in a flurry of fluffy bunny legs and fists that I couldn't help laughing along with Shina.

"Actually him and Nori helped me keep believing just when I thought you weren't real," Jamie defended him and Bunny stopped fighting to stare up at us incredulously.

"You did that? For me?" Bunny asked staring up at us with these huge adorable green eyes and I couldn't help but let out a long 'awwwww'.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. It took me awhile to come up with this.**


	12. Chapter 12 We're Gonna Have A Little Fun

**Here's a new chapter everyone! I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think through reviews and comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"1 down, 4 hundred million to go," Jack said with a grin and I giggled. Suddenly, deep ominous thunder rumbled in the distance and when we looked up into the night sky, there stood Pitch on a huge cloud of pitch black nightmare sand. He just had to ruin the moment! "Get Jamie out of here,"Jack ordered.

"What are you going to do?" North asked worriedly and I glared daggers at Pitch.

"I have no idea," Jack admitted and he flew up into the air to meet Pitch in a fierce battle as we ran to get Jamie to safety. Every few seconds, I'd look up just to make sure Jack will be okay. The Guardians managed to stop in a dark alleyway just in time to hear a huge explosion and see Jack falling towards the ground quickly so I made the wind slow down his fall after he bounced off a garbage can towards the floor. We rushed over to him worriedly helping him to his bare feet.

"That was good try, Jack!" North encouraged pulling him to his feet. "**A **for effort." North added for added good measure.

"My staff. It's gone," Jack stated grimly and I gulped. Thunder cracked even louder as shadows filled the alleyway more prominently on the walls and they morphed into the outline of the Nightmare King himself.

"All this fuss over one boy. And yet still he refuses to stop believing. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Pitch said, but his voice bounced off the walls giving the illusion of him shouting. Just to prove his point, his dark shadow caused all of the lights in the alleyway to explode in an explosion of white light.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny shouted into the darkness. Pitch laughed and a dark shadowy finger reached out to pet Bunny in the fur.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ear?" Pitch chuckled darkly.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny shouted as he leaped away from the shadowy finger into North's big arms. Pitch's shadow disappeared only to reappear on the biggest Night Mare horse followed by many large black sand horses.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," Pitch said with a dark grin, "you look awful." As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Because of the mess Pitch has caused everyone, the Guardians are all extremely weak from the lack of believers. But, at least they still have the energy to attempt to protect Jamie no matter how sad and hopeless it seemed.

"Jack, Nori, I-I'm scared," Jamie whispered in a small voice and something inside of me snapped. My eyes flashed white and a pair of elbow length twin swords appeared in my hands, the hilt is a deep emerald green color with silver vine-like patterns on it, long silver blades covered in a thick layer of cyan blue ice and white hot flames surrounded my blades in a terrifying aurora. Everyone gasped as they took a step back in both shock and fear as my eyes glowed a terrifying white color.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead," Jack said reassuringly with a knowing grin facing Jamie.

Pitch snapped out of his stupor and continued to close in on us.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogeyma-" Pitch taunted, but was cut off with a blue snowball to the face. Jamie giggled as Pitch wiped the snow off his face and Jack handed him another snowball.

"I do believe in you, but I'm just not afraid of you," Jamie stated firmly. Jamie threw the snowball at Pitch's face again and we ran out of the alleyway taking advantage of his distractedness. Jack picked up a few supplies on the way out such as crates, a trash can lid and a wok turning to us with big grins.

"Ready for a little more fun?"

**Line Break**

I created large paths of ice for the Guardians and Jamie to slide on down the streak as me and Jack flew side by side after them along the sidewalks and roads.

"Yeah!" I shouted gleefully.

"Come on!" Jack shouted happily and for a moment our eyes met causing us to blush looking forward hoping the other didn't notice.

"Cool!" Jamie shouted excitedly as he rode on the supplies from the alleyway.

"Who needs a staff when a child believes in you? It's like the first time the reindeer flew!" North shouted in excitement.

"Let's go get your friends," Jack said to Jamie and he took my hand as we flew towards Jamie's friends' houses. I blushed furiously, but I held on to it happily nonetheless. If Nori was looking, she would've noticed Jack blushing a bright blue color. Jamie threw a snowball at a pink house's window causing a tanned chubby little girl with short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes wake up wearing a pink dress staring at the window in astonishment as Jack held Jamie up in the air. Jamie quickly explained to Cupcake about Jack Frost and Mother Nature hurriedly telling her to meet us outside. We did the same thing to another girl's house named Pippa who had short auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Jamie Bennett, how are you doing that?" Pippa demanded astounded to see Jamie floating outside her window.

"Jack Frost and Mother Nature!" Jamie said. "Come on, we need your help!" Jamie exclaimed and we zoomed across the street. That's when Pippa saw us.

"Is that…?"

"Jack Frost!" Monty yelled from the inside of his snowy bedroom. The same thing happened in Claude and Caleb's room and presents popped out of nowhere as North bellowed merry christmas to them.

"Happy Easter!" Bunny called.

"Don't forget to floss!" Tooth added. Cupcake sped down the street on a sled following the Guardians laughing happily, so the boys got dressed and followed Cupcake down the street.


	13. Chapter 13 She's Scary When She's Angry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians, except for this story and my OC's.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Cupcake sped down the street on a sled following the Guardians laughing happily, so the boys got dressed and followed Cupcake down the street.

"Jamie was right all along! The Easter Bunny is real!" Caleb cheered.

"And the Tooth Fairy!" Pippa added.

"And Santa!" Monty exclaimed.

"They're all real!" Claude shouted. We looked up just in time to see Pitch standing on a mountain of black sand covering the sky with its vastness and I pulled out my twins swords from earlier.

"You think a few children can help you?" Pitch chided, "Against this?" Pitch sent the nightmare sand throughout the town causing every light to burn out as it made its way towards our little group in a tsunami formation. Noticing Jamie and the children's looks of fear I kneeled down on the ground eye-level with them putting on a reassuring and caring look.

"They're just bad dreams, little ones," I whispered and they look partially convinced.

"And we'll protect you," Shina added. Since the children can see me, then they can also see Shina. It's a complicated story that's reserved for another day. We moved in closer to the children to block the nightmare sand away from them.

"Awww, you'll protect them," Pitch cooed, "then who'll protect you?" I stood up to look him straight in the eye unflinching.

"I will. You took everything I cared about and I. Won't. Let. You. Do. It. AGAIN!" I shouted causing whirl winds to blow the black sand away from our group as my voice echoed from all of the corners of the world. The force of the blow pushed Pitch back over 100 feet into the air making him slightly dazed and I panted heavily as my emotions started to get out of control.

"Nori, are you okay?" Tooth asked worriedly and I panted heavily letting an angry tear slide out as the ground began to tremble.

"No, I am definitely NOT okay!" I growled as my pupils turned into slits.

"Nori! Look out!" Jamie shouted and he jumped in front of me before I could react. The nightmare sand that was supposed to attack me turned into golden sand just like…Sandy's sand! An idea popped into my head.

"Whoa!" Claude said in wonder as the nightmares tried to run away from the dream sand.

"Jamie, you and friends try to do that trick again," I told them excitedly as a plan was forming in my mind. "I've got an idea." I stated smugly and I quickly explained to them that if they weren't afraid to just believe in the Guardians they could turn the black sand into golden sand.

"That's a great idea, Nori!" Jack said and I smiled widely. Then, the Guardians began to regain their strength as the children chased after the nightmares turning them into dream sand causing the other children around the world to begin believing again giving the Guardians their strength and power once more. While more children were believing again, we're fighting off the nightmares with everything we've got. Me and Jack are fighting back to back and may I say we make a pretty good team!

"WHOA!" a bunch of children shouted and we turned around to see Sandy appearing in a swirl of golden dream sand with a happy grin. He pulled out his whips and grabbed Pitch's ankle with them pulling him to look Sandy straight in the eye with fear. Sandy made tsk tsk sound and launched him into the air with a flick of his whip. We cheered for Sandy giving him a huge hug before we raced off towards a large ice covered lake to find Pitch sprawled out on the ground. I froze upon seeing four familiar faces standing over Pitch's gray body lying on the ice and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Oscar, Ashton, Gale, Terrence? Is that really you?" I whispered and the four boys met my guys filled with relief and happiness. I knew they were really there standing over Pitch's defeated form.

"What? How did you escape-?" Pitch demanded with fearful eyes and the ground began to shake as my anger elevated to a dangerous point. My brothers never really died they were locked in a cage draining them of their powers and he severed the bonds between me and my brothers! HOW DARE HE?!

"How dare you kidnap me and brothers all those years ago to try to make me your Dark Queen? How dare you severe the bonds between me and my brothers making me believe them to be dead? How dare you trick Mother Nature this way? HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed and huge gales of wind pulled Pitch into the air choking him in my death grip. My eyes flashed a dangerous bloodthirsty red color as I finally vented all my pent up anger and sadness. I made the ice thicker and stronger so that I could make the winds slam Pitch hard against the ice floor over and over again as if he's a rag doll.

"Nori, stop! He's had enough!" North said placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off whirling around to face him with a stony expression.

"But, I haven't had enough! I've held in everything for over 200 years and now I finally get the chance to vent everything out. I'm **not** letting this opportunity go to waste," I said in a sinister voice that made North gulp in fear. I turned to Pitch with a fanged smile. "You wanted to see my dark side, well here it is." I said sinisterly and Pitch's eyes widened in fear as I held him down to the floor trapped like a caged animal.

"Nori, I know you're really mad and upset at what Pitch has done to you and your brothers, but you have to stop this is madness!" Tooth shouted over the winds and I glared at her viciously.

"You know nothing! If you were really my friends then you would've helped save us, but you didn't! Now, I'm having my revenge whether you like it or not," I exclaimed menacingly and shoved the Guardians a few feet away from me.

"Jack, what's going on? Why did Nori become angry? She's scary when she's angry," Jamie whimpered and I gasped as I snapped out of my bloodthirsty rampage. Panting heavily, I closed my eyes allowing the winds to stop and release Pitch from their deadly grip. Shakily, I stood up staring at Pitch's terrified silver orbs and stared at him with a mix of pity and hatred.

"If you mess with the forces of nature again and try to destroy the Guardians again, then heed this warning," I stated with authority as the area was silent. "you shall face the true wrath of Mother Nature. Do I make myself clear?" I asked sternly and he nodded in agreement. Good. Four pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I held onto my brothers for dear life not wanting to lose them again as our bonds were beginning to reestablish.

"It's okay, Nori. You'll always have us no matter what." Oscar whispered in my ear and I instantly fell asleep in his arms as they carried me piggy back style back to my rainforest home along with Shina in her tiny bunny form.

"Thank you for freeing us, Jack Frost. We owe you our lives." one of my brothers said, but by then I had already lost consciousness.


	14. 5 Years Later

**Not much to say, except please review and comment on this story because it really means a lot when people do that. Also, this is the last chapter in this story and no there will not be a sequel. I'm incredibly sorry, but I've got other stories that I've got to work on anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

"Hi, Nori!" Jamie exclaimed cheerfully and his friends smiled at me in greeting as I gracefully landed on the ground. I smiled happily and waved at them.

"Hi, guys," I greeted, but they looked a little too cheerful in my opinion. Either they're really happy to see me or they're hiding something from me.

Awkward silence.

"Um…how've you been?" Cupcake asked hesitantly and I raised an eyebrow up at them in confusion and suspicion. Why were they being all hesitant around me all of a sudden?

"Good…I guess," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders and they all nodded their heads.

"That's good. Um…we were wondering if…you'd like to meet us back here tonight around ten o'clock," Pippa asked nervously and I narrowed my eyes at them in suspicion. Don't they have school tomorrow?

"Isn't today a school night?" I asked them confused and they shook their heads.

"I'm not so sure, I've got somethings that I've gotta take care of…" I trailed unsurely and Jamie's head bolted upright with wide eyes.

"Please! I-It's really important," Jamie stuttered nervously and I stared at him confused. Reluctantly, I sighed in defeat and told them I'd be here and for the rest of the afternoon we talked and played a bunch of games until everyone had to go home. I decided to nap in a tree as I waited until 10 o'clock.

"Norianna, wake up." a familiar voice said and my eyes immediately flew open to see the full moon shining brightly with a bluish-silver glow. I stretched for a moment before I jumped out of the tree silently to be met with the same Guardian I both longed and didn't want to see tonight. Jack Frost. I hoped he hadn't heard me as I tried to fly away, but his voice made me stop.

"You know the moon's really amazing out tonight it'd be a shame to not have some company to stargaze," Jack said with a hint of wonder in his voice and I sighed deciding to sit next to him.

"Do you…do you know h-how my brothers escaped from Pitch's lair?" I asked hesitantly and Jack placed a cold hand on my shoulder making me relax completely. He chuckled.

"With just one touch and you relax quickly," Jack said with amusement, but I was too tired to say anything. Suddenly, both of Jack's hands are on my shoulders rubbing soothing circles around them and I involuntarily let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Wow…that feels so…..good," I mumbled through lidded eyes and I felt like I was in heaven just laying on his lap…wait huh? My eyes shot open and I tried to get up, but Jack held me down firmly as he tucked a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that it's just…I-I wanted to talk to you for awhile," Jack said shyly and I blinked in confusion. Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter and Fun is acting shy? Around me of all people?

"Okay, but…could you answer my first question?" I asked tiredly.

"I found them in a cell in Pitch's lair and I let them out," Jack Frost stated honestly and a tear slid down my face.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully and Jack smiled sheepishly.

"It was nothing, Shina told me how close you guys were," Jack replied casually and I pinned him to the ground faster than the speed of light.

"It was not nothing. It was the best thing anyone's ever done for me, so thank you and let me make it up to you," I stated in a no-nonsense tone and Jack blushed a bright blue.

"N-No it's fine, you don't have to-" Jack protested, but I pulled him to his feet so quickly that he wasn't able to finish. My dark ocean blue eyes stared into his bright cyan blue orbs intensely.

"Allow me to at least give you one thing in return for my sake," I whispered and he nodded his head in response unable to say anything coherently.

"Like what?" Jack asked nervously and I leaned in close to his ear allowing some of my silky soft hair touch his face.

"A kiss," I whispered gently and I heard him gulp deeply in nervousness. I pulled away from his ear and pressed a soft kiss upon his pale lips shivering at how just right it felt and how cold they were. Slowly, I pulled away from him to leave not daring to see his reaction, but I didn't get to far before Jack pulled me close kissing me passionately for a long time. I smiled as we pulled away gasping for air blushing deeply, but I didn't care. I just had my first kiss and it was beautiful!

"I love you, Jack Frost," I whispered happily in his ear and he smiled pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too Noriana Nature," Jack whispered as a shiver ran down my spine at the way he said my full name. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I beamed at him.

"I'd love to." I answered happily and I jumped at the sound of giggling. I turned around to see Jamie and his friends smiling and giggling in their pajamas.

"You two make the cutest couple in the world!" Pippa and Cupcake gushed causing us both to blush furiously.

"Are you two going to get married soon and have babies?" Sophie asked innocently and we blushed even more causing them all to laugh at us. I swear I think I heard the Man in the Moon chuckling as well!


End file.
